Burvju
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret he must figure out where his loyalties lie but there is no time for such decision making for there is a beast heading for Camelot intending to devour everyone within and he and Merlin must work together to destroy it.
1. The Bandits Arrow

**The Bandits Arrow **

Merlin, Arthur and his men were out on a trip. A strange beast, not unlike a dragon, had been seen attacking a village a good five days ride from Camelot, and so they had been sent by the King to find out whether this beast was a dragon or just talk among the grape vine.

They had been riding hard for five days now, and had finally reached the village. Merlin was to hang back while the knights scouted the area for the beast.

Arthur was off by himself, which was always a bad idea. He could get into all sorts of trouble by himself.

The village had been burnt to the ground there was bodies everywhere. But it seemed that, though all the villagers themselves were burnt to a crisp, that only one or two seemed to have been eaten which was strange, because creatures don't generally attack you unless they want to eat you or they feel threatened, and they knew that the villagers hadn't attacked, because the village here wasn't a hunting village, and therefore only had a few swords, maybe an axe or two, and no one was foolish enough to take on a large beast with only three sword and two axes!

Arthur heard a noise behind him; he turned bringing his sword around, to find Merlin behind him.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay behind at the camp!" he hissed.

"Since when do I ever listen to what you say?" said Merlin.

"You-" began Arthur, but then he heard something behind him.

He saw Merlin's eyes widen, he turned around to see a bandit behind him with a sword pointed straight at his chest.

"Give us the sword, eh?" demanded the bandit.

"An' anythin' else of value you 'ave on you" said someone from behind Merlin, who turned around and saw a sword pointed at his chest.

Arthur looked around using his eyes and ears, he counted four bandits, bandit number one was front of him, bandit number two was in front of Merlin, bandit three was in a tree with a bow and arrow drawn and pointed at them and number four was a look out.

"I said give us the sword!" said bandit number one.

Arthur was about to tell them that he was Prince Arthur and that there were a dozen knights in the woods surrounding them, but before they could he heard a cry which made him look over to bandit number four.

One of his knights was attacking. He swung his sword down killing bandit number four, but then an arrow hit him straight through the heart. Arthur however, had not stopped to watch this as Merlin had. He had used the distraction to kill bandit number one, who dropped. He took bandit number one's sword and thrust it into Merlin's hands.

"Merlin! Snap out of it!" he said to the obviously shocked Merlin.

"What? Oh! Right" he said, pulling out of his trance and just in time too, because just then he had to block an overhead blow from bandit number two.

Arthur killed Merlin's opponent, and was just turning around when he saw an arrow heading straight for him; the man in the tree!

He dodged that one but another was heading for him straight for him! There was no way that he could dodge this one so he closed his eyes and waited for the arrow to strike home.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see the arrow hovering an inch from his face. He started and looked over to Merlin, about to ask whether he knew what this was, but what he saw answered his question.

Merlin's eyes were bright gold his hand outstretched towards him.

Merlin's eyes then turned back to their normal shade and he turned to the man in the tree who was gaping at him. Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and Arthur thought for a moment that Merlin was going to kill the man, but all he did was make him fall out of the tree, which wasn't even that far off the ground.

Merlin turned back to Arthur and he looked terrified.

"Arthur-" began Merlin but they both turned when they heard the other knights approaching. Merlin gave Arthur a pleading look that clearly read 'please don't have me executed', but Arthur was still in shock. He didn't know what to do. He had long thought that maybe not all magic is evil, but it was still against the law. And how could Merlin have kept this from him! He practised magic and Merlin had kept it from him all this time! Did he not trust him enough to tell him something as important as this? Or maybe he had told him and he'd reacted badly so Merlin had had his memory erased, could people even do that?

There was no more time to dwell because his knights had come and they could see that there had been a small battle of some sort.

"My Lord, what happened?" asked one of them.

Arthur looked at Merlin who was staring at his feet, and then he turned back to his men and said, "Bandits. Obviously they were looking for anything valuable in the village. Five men, attacked myself and Merlin who had followed me and they killed Morgensterk."

"I only see four bodies," said another knight, "what happened to the fifth bandit?"

"He fell out of the tree and ran," Arthur said and he could see Merlin sigh in relief.

"That was lucky," said the knight.

"Yeah," said Arthur, "come on there is nothing more to see here. Let's start riding back to Camelot."

They all made their way back to the horses they'd tied up some way away and Arthur began planning how he was going to confront Merlin about his magic without his knights getting in the way.

_Please, please review! All you got to do is click that button that says 'Review' below this message. _

_Just so people understand the title, 'Burvju' is (according to the Google Translator) Latin for Magic._

_Now I know and you know that it is most probably incorrect and all the translations in this story are most likely wrong as well, but believe me I did try to get as good a source as I could but I was limited to the internet as I know no Latin speaking peoples. _

_I will update as quickly as I can but I cannot promise you all a certain day as I share my computer with my two sisters and my dad who's on it constantly._


	2. Second Sightings

**Second Sightings**

Arthur tried to talk to Merlin about what he saw many times, but each time he tried one of his knights would get in the way.

It was very difficult but each time he managed to act as though the knight in question had interrupted nothing important.

But what would he say when he finally did get the chance? He wanted to know so many things! How many times had he used magic on him? When did he start practising magic? What the hell did he think he was doing, doing magic in front of the Prince of Camelot?

He was angry as well. How could Merlin have kept this from him? How many other people knew of his secret? He had so many questions and the only person who could answer them was five meters behind him surrounded by knights on horseback.

When he saw Camelot in the distance he let out a sigh of relief. Here he could corner Merlin somewhere private and make him answer all questions. But what would he do after? Should he ban Merlin from ever using magic again or should he hand him into Uther? Would he just look the other way now when something fishy was going on in the castle and magic was suspected? How could he ever trust Merlin again when he had thought he knew everything about him-he even saw him as a friend- just to find out that he has been breaking the biggest law in Camelot?

Marching up to the large stone steps of the castle he made his decision: he would let Merlin plead his case and then he would make a final decision.

Merlin was screwed.

After he tied the horses up he sprinted to Gaius' chambers, praying the old physician would be there. So when he opened the door he was glad see that he was, indeed, there.

"Merlin, good to see you're back," he began, but stopped when he saw the look of pure terror that must have been on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur knows," he said.

"Sorry, I must have misheard. I thought you said that Arthur knows."

"Yeah, I did say that."

"How!"

"In the forest near the village there were bandits and they attacked Arthur and me. Then there was an arrow and I stopped it and saved Arthur's life but now he knows and may or may not have my head shopped off."

Before Gaius could say anything in reply to that explanation the door opened and Arthur was standing there.

"Come with me Merlin," he said. Merlin cast Gaius a worried look and took off after Arthur who'd already begun to walk down the hallway.

They soon arrived outside the Prince's Chambers and Merlin followed him inside the room. Arthur went over to the window and closed it and made sure that the door was securely locked before turning to Merlin who was shaking in his boots.

"Now," began the Prince who would decide Merlin's fate, "you've got some explaining to do."

Arthur watched Merlin struggle with a response to what he had just said. He obviously didn't know where to begin so Arthur, who was very impatient at the moment, asked one of the millions of inquires in his mind.

"How long have you been practising magic?" he asked.

"I was born with magic," replied Merlin.

Arthur frowned, what did he mean by that? "What do you mean, you were born with magic?"

"I mean, that I've always been able to do magic. I never learnt any spells I could just do it. It's as natural to me as breathing."

That threw Arthur. He'd never heard of anything like this before.

Arthur opened his mouth to say another question, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

The doors opened and a nameless guard was there, "The King wishes to see you," he said.

"Is it urgent?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Sire."

"Oh, alright. Come on Merlin, we'll finish this later," he said, and they walked out the door, following the guard.

"The creature has been sighted once again," said Uther.

"Who saw it this time?" asked Arthur.

"A whole village hid from it last night as it went past," Uther informed Arthur, "and now we have a better description of it as well."

Uther gestured for a villager to come forward and speak, he was a very thin man with a scraggily beard, he must have been no older than Arthur himself.

"It looked…well it looked a bit like a dragon, only it didn't have wings. It had eyes like a cat and black scales…it must have been thirty feet long! And ten feet high! It was massive and it breathed green fire!" said the man.

"Thank you, young man, you may leave." Said Uther and the man left.

"Gaius, what do you know of this creature?" he asked.

"I would not know for certain, but it sounds like a Maxia Comedor," he said.

"A Maxi-what?" asked Arthur.

"Maxia Comedor. Although the Druids were supposed to have driven them to extinction."

"Why would the Druids drive a creature to extinction?" asked Morgana.

"I do not know. Since they did this we know very little about them. Only that they are magical, in that the fire they breathe has some magical properties, and that they eat humans and only humans. They can travel great distances to get to their food source. Though if this _is_ a Maxia Comedor I couldn't imagine where it's been all these years. But other than that and that they are impossible to kill, we don't know anything," he said.

Arthur could tell he was holding something back; he looked at Morgana and Merlin and saw that they knew too, but Uther seemed to sense nothing.

"If they are impossible to kill than how did the Druids drive them to extinction?" he asked of Gaius.

"I do not know Sire. They supposedly caught one and ran tests. Out of anyone, they are the ones that know the most about the creatures."

"Yes, well asking for there help is out of question. Arthur I want you to ride out and scout which direction it's going in and if you can, find out its weakness's."

"Yes, Sire." He said and he walked out of the room, Merlin at his heals.

"Saddle up the horse Merlin," he said and Merlin raced off to do just that.

Merlin raced down to the stables, where the horses were already saddled and Arthur was waiting. He had a small pack on his back and a canteen slung around his shoulders. He arrived at the stables to find not only Arthur waiting for him, but Gaius as well.

"Gaius, what are you doing here?" he asked the old man.

"I came to see you. Both of you actually," he replied.

"Well, what is it? We need to leave," said Arthur, impatiently.

"Arthur, I know that you know about Merlin's secret. Yes he told me about his magic," he said at the look of incredulity on Arthur's face. Merlin was surprised and angry, now if Arthur decided to have him killed then he could kill Gaius too. "I'm telling you this because you cannot let Merlin go on this scouting mission."

"Why not?" asked both at the same time.

"Maxia Comedor. It's Latin, for 'Magic Eater'," said Gaius gravely.

"Magic Eater?" said Merlin, not comprehending.

"Yes. The Maxia Comedor prefers to eat people with magic. It will go for anyone should it be hungry enough, but it craves the magic. Or rather people born with magic. I don't know why, only the Druids do, but I do know that they can smell them, that is the reason you'll find it's heading towards Camelot. It's following it's nose so if you go near it Merlin, it will immediately go towards you and you will not stand a chance."

"How come you didn't tell the King this?" demanded Arthur.

"Sire, if your father found out that there was a creature that could smell people with magic, what do you think he would do?" asked Merlin, catching on to Gaius' reasoning.

"Well, he would…try to catch it like he did the Great Dragon, and then he'd probably place every person in Camelot in front of it to see if they were magic," said Arthur.

"Exactly, and catching that thing would be almost impossible, suicidal even. And even if you did manage it, the Comedor would eat anyone, if it were hungry and a lot of innocent people would get killed," said Gaius.

"Okay, I see your point," said Arthur, frowning, "Merlin there is no way you are coming with me."

"Gaius, you keep saying that the only people who know anything about this thing are the Druids. Well maybe I could-" began Merlin, but he was interrupted.

"No, Merlin you are not going to a Druid camp!" said Arthur.

"Why not?" said Merlin.

"Well we wouldn't even know where to look for them!"

"'We'? Since when were you coming with me to see the Druids!"

"Since I can't trust you to do it alone!"

Merlin just looked at Arthur blankly. _I should have seen this coming_, he thought. After all, less than twenty-eight hours he found out that he was magical. In all fairness, this was a long time coming…

"Fine. I'll be doing my chores should you need me, Sire." And he turned and half-jogged down the street.

T_+_T_+_T_+_T_+_T

**Hey Guys'n'Grills! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Burvju! I only published the first chapter yesterday but I was on a roll and school starts back up again tomorrow so there is a good chance I won't get to update for some time. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! For I will try my best to update again soon-ish. **

**Now I am feeling very commando, because I just finished some Lazer Tag! And it was in the bush and everything! I killed a LOT of peeps and died a lot too…but guess what WE WON! WHOOP! **

**All reviews are appreciated and I would like to give you kind reviewers a virtual cookie, but I don't got any…**


	3. Summons and Maxia Comedors

**Summons and Maxia Comedors **

Merlin went straight to his room after doing his chores. Arthur was still out trying to look for the creature and Merlin was dreading him coming back.

Every time he closed his eyes he heard Arthur's words in his head,_ I can't trust you to do it alone!_ He was right of course. How could Arthur trust him when he only just found out that his manservant and friend was a bloody sorcerer! He had lied to him and he understood that but it didn't make what he said hurt any less.

He turned a corner, letting his mind go on autopilot, when suddenly he felt a soft hand cover his mouth, and he was being pulled into a small house.

Whoever it was released him and he span around, to see a girl, probably no more than sixteen, staring back at him.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I am Noleen."

"Okay, Noleen, what the hell is this about?" he asked.

"Please! Keep your voice down, Emrys. I am to take you to the Druids."

+_T_+_T_+_T_+

Arthur was following the creature's tracks. He'd been out most of the day and the sun would be setting in an hour or so. It was probably foolish for him to not have someone with him but he'd needed time to think. His mind was still reeling from finding out Merlins secret.

In the short conversation he and Merlin had had about his magical ways, Merlin had managed to tell him that he was _born_ with magic. Arthur hadn't thought that possible. Magic was a choice. Those who practised magic and were caught were deliberately breaking the most severe law in Camelot. But if what Merlin had said was true. That he and many others could be_ born _with magic, with no choice in the matter…

No. They were still breaking the law. There were no exceptions.

But should there be?

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and returned to the task of following the Comedor's footprints. He'd left his horse tied to a tree a little while back and had followed on foot.

Gaius had given him a drawing of the creature from one of his books, "It may not be accurate though," the old physician had said, "but it's something at least."

When he had seen the tracks he had immediately known that a large animal had made them, then after consulting the picture he figured this had to be the Comedor.

Looking up, he realized that it was heading to a large cave. He snuck forwards with his sword drawn, but heard a _thump-clack_, _thump-clack_,_ thump-clack_,_ thump-clack_…the Comedor was moving.

Arthur quickly hid behind a boulder, just as the Comedor exited the cave.

Arthur peaked out from behind the boulder, determined to have a good look at this thing before it disappeared again.

The peasant had been right. It was huge! And it _was _at least 30 feet long, maybe even more! And surely more than 10 feet high? And the width of a carriage at the very least! It was covered in closely knitted black scales that acted as armour. It had spikes down its back and the tip of its tail was like a spear tip. Arthur took a quick look of its belly to see if there was a soft spot there but alas there were scales there too! It had powerful looking legs and each of its claws (three on each foot) looked sharp enough to cut through steel.

Its head was also covered in the makeshift armour, though the actual scales were smaller they left no gaps. It had eyes like a cat and slits for nostrils. It opened its jaw to reveal pointed teeth and a long forked tongue, which it flicked out in order to smell its surroundings.

Wait a minute…oh shit!

Arthur quickly sheathed his sword and took off in a crouched run. He wasn't sure if that thing could smell non-magic humans or not, but he wasn't going to take that chance, nor was he going to give himself away if it couldn't.

Having got a good enough look at it he hurried to his horse and took off at a gallop, because Gaius was right. There was no mistaking the direction it was heading in.

It was coming straight for Camelot.

T_+_T_+_T_+_T

Ha Ha! I know it's a really really short chapter, but now just seemed a right place to stop, you know? Well maybe you do maybe you don't but it doesn't matter. It's been what? Two weeks since I updated? Some of my stories haven't been updated for months and aren't likely to get updated for some time so consider yourself lucky. I haven't put this up sooner, because I hadn't written it yet! Why hadn't a written it yet, I hear some of you though probably not many of you ask. Because my maths teacher, Mr Willey, and yes that is his real name, go ahead snigger all you want, decided to give us math homework every friggen day for the last two weeks! How is that fair? It's not! Then the one day I don't get homework I have a wedding to go to (the bride looked gorgeous) and my sis was a bridesmaid so there was a lot of running around! SO I finally got around to writing and updating now, listening to Breaking Benjamin and Flyleaf, eating cheese and Beliner. I love Sundays.

Now REVIEW! Or I shall set the Maxia Comedor on you!


	4. Truths Revealed

**Truths Revealed**

Arthur returned to the castle, and made his way directly towards the courtroom where he knew his father would be. When he found him he quickly confirmed what Gaius had said earlier, that this was indeed a Maxia Comedor, that it was heading straight for Camelot and they were all screwed.

Of course, he didn't add that last part.

"You're absolutely positive that it is coming to Camelot?" Uther asked his son a second time.

"Yes father, the direction it was going in was unmistakable."

"Did you find any weakness'?"

"None that I could see."

"But why would it head to Camelot?" asked Morgana who had been included in this council.

_Because it can smell all the magic in the air_ "Probably because of the mass population," Arthur said instead of voicing his thoughts.

"Yes, you're probably right…" mumbled the King, "send scouts to keep track of this creature," he said, his voice rising.

"Already done, Sire."

"Oh, good. Then go get cleaned up and get some rest, I expect you'll be needing it," he said, and dismissed him and Sir Leon from the room.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do, Sire?" asked Sir Leon.

"No, that will be all," he replies and made a beeline for Gaius' chambers, certain that his clumsy oaf of a manservant was sleeping in (as the sun had risen only hours before), but when he entered the physician's chambers, Merlin was nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for Merlin, he hasn't been seen since yesterday," said Gaius' voice from behind him.

"What do you mean," said Arthur turning around to face the old man, "'he hasn't been seen since yesterday'?"

"Exactly what I said. He went out after doing his chores and didn't come home last night. I've no idea where he could have gone to, I asked around and…"

But Arthur heard nothing after that. This was not the first time Merlin had disappeared without a trace. The first time had been nearly three years ago shortly after the questing beast had bitten him and he'd been cured. The second had not been all that long ago, just before the siege. Back then he had thought that Merlin had merely gotten lost, or had run away or was off doing some unknown task to help defend Camelot. Hell, even a girl had seemed a reasonable explanation back then! But he knew better now. He knew that right know there could be only one place he would go.

"He went to find the druids," said Arthur interrupting Gaius' very long way of saying he had searched _everywhere_.

"If he has then I don't know how he'll find them," said Gaius, "they are very good at hiding."

"How do you know? He has magic after all. He could be consorting to kill the King for all we know!"

Gaius looked at Arthur with one eye raised and a look in his eyes that clearly said _now you're just being plain stupid_.

"Okay, so maybe that's a stretch. But-" Arthur started pacing the room, his anger flaring up again. He didn't even know what he was angry about. All he knew was that he had to get this out or else he'd explode.

"How could he have kept something this big from me? How could he have lied to me? And how could he be so stupid, as to do magic right in front of me? For all he knew I could have handed him straight to Uther and he would be dead right now! And why would he save my life? I mean seriously! Magic is evil! Why would he…how could he…how did we get into this mess?"

At this he sat down, suddenly exhausted. Gaius walked over to the chair opposite him and sat down.

"Now Arthur. You know full well why he didn't tell you," Gaius began in a calming tone. "You're the Prince of Camelot and he's a sorcerer. It would be incredibly foolish."

"I understand that, you know, in the beginning he wouldn't tell me, but later on, he could have. He could have trusted me," said Arthur, in a small, but strong voice.

"He has wanted to, but he couldn't be sure that you wouldn't have him executed. He knows there's more at stake than that. Or at least I hope he does."

"What do you mean, more at stake?" asked Arthur, frowning.

"I'm sure he'll tell you about it later-"

"If there is a later," mumbled Arthur.

"But," said Gaius, raising his voice slightly, "in the meantime you're going to have to trust him."

"But why should I trust him! He's done nothing but lie to me!" cried Arthur, feeling rather like a child.

Gaius looked at him for a bit, he seemed to be making a very tough decision. Then he heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Okay. Arthur I'm going to tell you some things. You may get a bit mad, but you have to promise me you're not going to go storming out and that you're going to let me finish. Okay?"

"You have my word," Arthur said, too curious to really understand what he was promising.

"Do you remember what happened two years ago, when Merlin was first made your manservant?"

"Yeah," said Arthur, straining to remember, you'd think being almost killed would stick in your head, but it had happened so many times over the past couple of years that they all blurred into one sometimes. "There was an old woman. Her son practised magic so was executed and she vowed to kill me." _You know, the usual_.

"Merlin pulled you out of the way, just in time too," said Gaius, looking at Arthur expectantly.

"Yeah he did…he used magic to get me out of the way in time didn't he?"

"Yes, he later told me he slowed down time and ran forwards to pull you out of the way, without even thinking of the consequences if he were caught."

"You're point?"

Gaius just continued on.

"Then, when you were in Camelot's annual sword Tournament later that month, Merlin suspected Knight Valiant was up to something. So when he found out about the snakes, he spent all night trying to figure out the animation spell. He knew that the only way to show Valiant was guilty was to have the snakes appear before everyone."

"He did what!"

"And when the Afanc poisoned the water supply, Merlin couldn't bear to see Gwen's father suffer, so he used magic to cure him-"

"That _was_ him!"

"Yes. And when the griffin was attacking, Merlin enchanted Lancelot's sword so it would penetrate and kill the griffin-"

"So Lancelot know too!"

"And then he saved your fathers and my life when Edwin came to Camelot. Nearly got an axe to the skull too."

"What!"

Gaius ignored that and continued on. "And he saved your life when Sophia and Aulfric came-"

"Whoa, whoa wait! Back up a bit. Sophia was a danger?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yes. They were Sidhe-"

"What?"

"Sidhe are fairy-like creatures. They live in Avalon."

"Oh. Them."

"Yes, them. From what Merlin told me, Sophia and Aulfric were banished because Aulfric took another Sidhe's life. But they were offered a deal. If they presented the Sidhe the soul of a Prince, Sophia would be allowed back in Avalon."

"So, I didn't run off to marry her."

"No. They enchanted you and Merlin followed- again he was nearly killed- and he took Sophia's staff and killed them, and saved you."

"I though Sidhe were immortal?"

"They are. But they can be killed. Only another Sidhe can kill a Sidhe. Or extremely powerful magic."

"Wow."

"Indeed. Then there was the time that the Black Knight came and duelled Uther. You were meant to duel him, but he was the undead, and Merlin knew this so, he had the Great Dragon burnish it, so it had magical abilities and could kill the already dead. But as we know Uther took your place and he used it instead."

"Wait. Two questions. First, Merlin was on talking terms with the Great Dragon? And where is this 'almighty sword' now?"

"I have no idea where the sword is now. Merlin has not told me. And as for the Great Dragon, well, Merlin seeked his council quite a number of times," said Gaius.

"Okay, then. Hang on!" he said before Gaius could start speaking again. "It wasn't Merlin's friend Will who started that whirlwind in Ealdor! It was Merlin wasn't it!"

"Indeed it was. And when you were bitten by the questing beast, Merlin knew you were going to die. So, once again he seeked the Great Dragon's council, and he told him to go to the Isle of the Blessed."

"I've never heard of such a place."

"You wouldn't have. It is the very center of the Old Religion. Merlin went there intending to give his life for yours."

"HE WHAT!"

After all he'd heard so far, this was the most astonishing. Why in the world would Merlin do that?

"Please do not shout, Arthur. We do not want someone overhearing this."

"Oh. Right."

"Now. As you know that did not happen. Instead, Merlin's mother, Hunith, appeared deathly ill. Merlin planned to ride out the next morning and demand that her life be spared and his taken. But I beat him to it. When Merlin arrived at the Isle of the Blessed, I was close to death. Merlin and the High Priestess of the Old Religion, Nimueh, duelled and he killed her. Killing her restored the balance and I was able to live."

"Merlin did all of this, in one year alone?"

"Yes, he did. And he has done many more since. He's even saved the King's life, more than once. So do not think that you cannot trust Merlin. While he may have done some stupid things, he has always had his heart in the right place."

And with that, Gaius left Arthur to his thoughts.

T_+_T_+_T_+_T_+_T_+

Hello everyone! I know this is chapter was very direct, maybe even cringe worthy, but I just knew that I hated it when Authors skipped this part in their stories so I had to do it. ANYWAY, so you all know this is set in the third season, so Morgana is evil and such.

**Review!**

**\/**


	5. Merlin's Journey

**Merlin's Journey**

Merlin was tired.

They had been stumbling through the forest for _hours_ and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. Merlin knew that it wouldn't be long before Arthur was back and discovered his absence. They also had no way of knowing when the Comedor would arrive at Camelot and Merlin shuddered to think of Arthur going up to face that thing with only a sword.

"Are we there yet?" whined Merlin.

"We are very nearly at our destination Emrys. Do not fret," answered Noleen patiently, even though this was the tenth time he had asked that question.

Merlin sighed. He had asked her several times to call him Merlin but it was no use. She still stubbornly called him Emrys. When he asked her why she would not call him by his name, she stated that she was, for while she knew he had many names, Emrys was what he was more commonly known as and as such, it would be better for him to get used to it.

"Where _is _our destination exactly?" he asked.

"We druids hide ourselves well. The camp is deep in the forest and has many natural and magical protections. We have worked very hard to find such a place for our new home, so forgive me, Emrys, if I don't tell you the exact coordinates," she said with a sly smile in his direction, as he nearly tripped over a tree root.

They lapsed into silence again. Merlin decided to just focus on not falling over, as the terrain became steadily rougher, with more things poking out of the ground and more low hanging branches began to stick out, content on tripping him and knocking him over.

Merlin was just straitening himself upright after nearly toppling over again, when he felt a strange sensation.

He seemed all of a sudden to be walking through water. He could see Noleen ahead, acting as if this was completely normal. And then, just as suddenly as it had happened, the feeling disappeared and he was walking into Noleen, who had stopped suddenly.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That was a barrier," said a deep voice to his right. He turned around and found himself face to face with a wizened old man, with a long white bears and even longer white beard. He had deep brown eyes that seemed to hide many secrets.

"Only someone of a good heart can walk through that," said the man.

"Uh…Hi. I'm-"

"Emrys. Yes, we have been expecting you. Thank you Noleen, I will take it from here," he said to Noleen, who made a short bow and walked away.

Merlin now took the time to take in his surroundings. He saw that a little ahead of them, was a small village. There were a few huts, but the majority of the buildings seemed to be under construction. There were tents everywhere, and a huge bonfire in the middle, though it had yet to be lit. There were children running around everywhere, they seemed to be playing tag. The mothers talked amongst themselves as they kept an eye on their children, and the men seemed to be lifting planks of wood onto the nearest unbuilt structure.

"Why don't they just use magic to build the huts?" Merlin asked the man.

"Oh, you have so much yet to learn Emrys! Not all people are as powerful as you are! Using that much magic would drain us of much strength. So we leave the magic to things that cannot be done without! Now come with me, we have much to discuss," he said, and began to stride into the village, with more speed than an old man ought to have.

As soon as Merlin entered the village, the children stopped playing to stare at him. The men stopped working and the women stopped talking. It was unnerving.

"Elder John! Elder John!" cried one child, addressing the man walking in front of him, who had stopped to listen to the child. "Is that Emrys? Is it really he?"

Elder John knelt to the ground and said quietly to the child, "Why don't you go ask him?"

The child gulped, then nervously, walked over to Merlin and tugged on his pants leg to get his attention and asked in a slightly shaky voice, "Are- are y-you Emrys?"

Merlin knelt down, and offered his hand to the boy, "Why yes I am. What's your name?"

"C-Colin," he said, taking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Colin," Merlin said shaking his hand. When he let go, and stood up, Colin turned and ran over to his group of friends who all whispered excitedly to each other.

"Come, Emrys," said Elder John and Merlin followed him into the largest tent of all.

Inside the tent, the walls were lined with shelves filled with books. In the center was a large table which could seat twelve if need be.

"Please, take a seat," said Elder John.

While Merlin sat down, Elder John took a seat next to Merlin and said, "You are aware, of course of the Maxia Comedor heading towards Camelot at this very moment?"

"Of course, how could I not be?"

"Well, how much do you know about them?"

"Not much. I know that they hunt people with magic and they are nearly impossible to kill. Oh, and that the Druids supposedly drove them to extinction."

"Well, we tried to kill them all yes, but this one seems to been in a type of…hibernation, if you will. So we missed it."

"Yes, well, never mind that now. Are you going to tell me how to kill it? Is this the reason for bringing me here? Because that would be really great."

"Yes. Now the Maxia Comedor is incredibly hard to kill because of three reasons. The first is that it has extremely hard scales. They are so tightly knit together and it is so hard, that it acts as armour. _Impenetrable_ armour."

"Oh. Joy."

"The second is its sense of smell. Anything magical within 100 yards of it, it can smell. More if there is a group. So it is impossible to sneak up on. The third is that it is a kind of…cousin, to the dragons, so it too, breathes fire. But its fire is a magical fire. That is the reason for its diet. It must consume magic in order to create that magical flame. Also…we taste delicious."

"Okay. But how does this help me?"

"Because even though these help protect it, they can also be used against it! Because of the tightness of the armour and the weight of it, it has slower reflexes. It also cannot jump. Another downside to the armour is that its skin cannot breathe properly, but because of the fire it creates the skin _must_ breathe properly otherwise it would overheat! So on the back of its neck is a weak spot, in the armour. The scales are small and few there and are very fair apart. They serve little purpose to protecting it."

"So all I have to do is chop off its head!" declared Merlin, seeing at last a solution, but then he realized something, "But it will be able to smell me coming…"

"Ah, but I have a solution to that!" said Elder John and he pulled out from a pocket Merlin didn't know he had, a small vial with a yellow liquid in it.

"What's that?"

"It is a potion we Druids created which will mask your smell. But it will only work if you don't spill your blood."

"How long does it last for?"

"Twenty-four hours exactly."

Arthur was really starting to worry now. It had been nearly a whole day since he had got back and Merlin wasn't here yet.

And to make matters worse, he had just got word that the Comedor was only twelve hours away from Camelot and they still hadn't found a way to kill it.

With only ten hours to go and counting, Uther called a small meeting.

"Now, as you all know, we may be facing something just as fierce an attack as when the great dragon attacked," he said to the room full of only the most important knights and nobles.

"Arthur," he said addressing his son, "when the time comes, I want you and as many knights as you can muster to go out to the Comedor and try to overwhelm it."

"Yes, father," Arthur said, with a nod.

"You killed the dragon. Maybe you can kill this beast too," he said.

There was more discussion over the best strategies and the like, but really all they were doing was guessing. It seemed as hopeless as when they had faced the Great Dragon.

But Arthur had killed the Great Dragon. Arthur had 'dealt him a mortal blow' as Merlin…had…told…

It had been Merlin who had told him of the Great Dragons fate. Merlin, who had told him he'd done a lot of things that turned out not to be true. Could it be possible that Merlin had killed the dragon and not him. It didn't really matter to him who had killed it. Either way it was dead. But Arthur had been honoured because of it. There had been a feast in his honour, after they had repaired a bit though.

If it was Merlin that had killed it, then he had deserved that honour. He should have been sitting at that banquet, not serving.

But at the same time as he was thinking these things, he was also thinking that maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. Merlin had done many things that he had not gotten credit for, Arthur knew that now, and maybe he didn't really want it. Maybe he was happy to let Arthur take the credit as long as he had a bed to sleep in a roof over his head.

Arthur filed all these thoughts to the back of his mind to ask Merlin later.

If there even was a later.

After they were dismissed, Arthur made his way to the one place he could go to clear his head.

Gwen's house.

Okay, another short chapter. I know, but for all those Gwen and Arthur 'shippers the next chapter is for you. I know that it may not be any good since I don't generally read that stuff, but I can try. This was really just an information chapter. And I am really sorry if some bits don't make sense, today we were playing dodgeball and I got hit in the head three times. Gave me a really bad headache.

_**Reviews really are appreciated, so please REVIEW!**_

_**XD**_


	6. The Battle Part One

**The Battle Part One **

Arthur was standing in Gwen's house. She had been surprised to see him but had been happy to let him in. They had talked and Arthur had informed her of what was going on. She had been surprised to hear of the imminent threat and had understood immediately why he was telling her this: he wanted her to get out of Camelot if things got too bad and they couldn't stop the Comedor.

"Arthur. What's wrong?" asked Gwen finally.

"What do you mean? Is the fact that there is a very hungry beast headed for Camelot intent on eating us all not enough?"

"No. There is something else. I know you Arthur Pendragon. You do know you can tell me anything right?" she said.

Arthur hesitated. Did she know about Merlin? He didn't think so. But if that was the case he couldn't tell her…or could he?

"Look. There is someone…. Someone I'm close too…I found out he has been using magic…"

He saw her eyes widen and he quickly explained.

"Not to take over Camelot or anything. Actually he had used to save Camelot many times…but I just can't help but think…well he lied to me! And I still don't know what to do. I should hand him over to my father. But…"

"But you don't want him to be killed?"

"Yes."

"Well. The way I see it, he hasn't done anything wrong so why should he be punished for doing right?" said Gwen.

"He still lied to me."

"Well yes…but if you were in his position…well, wouldn't you lie?"

Merlin was running. He had taken the potion and didn't have much time to lose. He needed to get back to Camelot before the Comedor got there. He didn't know where he was going exactly but he knew the general direction to take.

Running through the tree's he saw, finally, the castle. Or at least the outline of the castle, as it was dark and hard to see. But he could see the fires burning and knew that he had arrived just in time.

Merlin ran through the courtyard. He saw guards every which way, lying dead or unconscious. He grabbed the nearest sword and ran off to find Arthur. Because he knew, wherever Arthur was, the Comedor would surely be also.

All the peasants had been taken into the citadel for refuge, but Arthur and his knights were outside battling there hardest. They must have only been fighting for half and hour, but it felt like more. Lying all around him were the dead. The Comedor had attacked suddenly, leaving them no time to prepare. Arthur and the knights and guards had run out, the guards ushering people into the citadel, the rest attempting to fight the gigantic beast, but it was impossible. The beasts scales made it impossible to run it through and it kept breathing what they thought was fire, but it was green, just as the villager had said. It kept trying to reach the citadel and Arthur realized that there must be more Warlocks than Merlin, if it could still magic in the air. Unless Merlin had returned and was currently in the citadel. But somehow Arthur doubted it. If Merlin returned in time, he would head straight here.

Sir Leon, who was still alive and kicking, tried once again to injure the beast, but was impossible and soon the Comedor and swiped him away and was unconscious. It was just Arthur now.

Then, as the Comedor raised a claw to strike him a deadly blow, he saw out of the corner of his eye a figure running towards him. A skinny figure with black hair.

"Merlin! Run!" he cried out, but the boy did not stop. He had a sword in his hand and was obviously trying to distract it. Arthur saw his eyes go gold and was immediately taken aback when the blade went through the beast's tail.

_If Merlin can do that_, thought Arthur, _then why didn't he do that to kill it rather than injure it!_ But Arthur knew the answer. That spell had greatly weakened Merlin and Arthur saw him stumble as the creature growled in pain.

"Merlin, watch out!" Arthur cried out, but it was too late. The Comedor spun around and swiped Merlin with its claws, knocking Merlin into the nearest wall. Arthur heard a sharp _crack_ and winced. Merlin was unconscious.

Then the Comedor did something strange. It lifted its bloody claw to its nose and sniffed. Then it licked them clean and turned to Merlin. A pure hunger in its eyes.

**-T-+-T-+-T-+-T-**

Hey everybody! Hope I did alright in the chapter, I've never written a battle scene before. I'm quite disappointed actually. It looked much cooler in my head. But note the 'part one' bit of the title for there will be more! I'm sorry I haven't updated but it's the end of the year, and I think you all should know what the end of the year in like for high school kids. It is FULL of exams. But I've finished now! Yay! Not school entirely of course but year nine yes. SO now I have seven weeks of work and reading and writing so I should update more and put up some knew stories.

_So now, my final words for this chapter- REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED ESCAPE FROM THIS TORTURE! ALL DAY I'VE BEEN WORKING AND NOW I HAVE TO TAKE IN THE WASHING! I NEED SUSTINANCE PLEASE!_

_P.S Loved 'The Coming of Arthur part one' can't wait for part two. Though I must say that the name of the episode it quite rude. _


	7. The Battle Part Two

The Battle Part Two

Running forward, Arthur swung at the Comedor. The distraction was successful and the beast turned towards him.

Trying to stay calm, he swung once more and dodged as a burst of flame threatened to incinerate him.

Chancing a glance he saw that Merlin was slowly regaining consciences. But then he was forced to look away when the Comedor attacked again.

Merlin blinked blearily, trying to clear his sight. He reached up to touch the back of his head and felt blood.

Getting unsteadily to his feet, he looked around. Arthur was fighting the Comedor once more, but he was fighting a losing battle.

Only Merlin knew the way to kill the Comedor. He had to tell Arthur. But there was no way to get to close enough to him _to _tell him. Looking around he saw what had been his sword. Now it was smashed into several pieces, and he saw no sword or dead knight near by. He could not acquire a new one.

"Arthur!" he called. No doubt Arthur couldn't hear him, so he waved about to get him attention. If this was to work, he needed to have eye contact.

Finally Arthur caught his eye. It was only for a second but it was all he needed.

_Arthur_, he spoke in his head.

Arthur was so startled he nearly fell over and barely missed being hit by the Comedor. Merlin knew he was probably thinking "Merlin?" but Merlin couldn't hear him. As a non-magical being Arthur could not speak into Merlin's mind.

Arthur, I can't hear you. Try to concentrate on the Comedor. And try to listen hard because I can't keep the connection for long. I went to the Druids, as you probably figured out already. They told me there was a weakness in its protective plates behind its neck. All you have to do is chop off its head.

He saw Arthur nod. He watched as Arthur tried in vain to chop off its head, but the Comedor was no fool. It kept Arthur in front of it. As far as it knew, Merlin-its meal- was unconscious and no threat. Arthur however, was.

Suddenly, Merlin had an idea, which could get both of them killed, but Merlin figured it was worth a try anyway.

Merlin turned to the wall behind him. The rocks in the wall were weathered in many places. He began to climb.

Once he was most of the way up and standing on a windowsill, he spoke once more in Arthur's mind.

Arthur, I know you don't trust me. You have every reason not to. But right now…you need to trust me! I can't tell what you're saying, so I'm going to have faith in you. On the count of three I need you to throw you're sword as high into the air as possible, above the back of the Comedor. I really hope this works. If it doesn't…then it was a pleasure serving you…

He readied himself, taking in deep breaths. Far below him, Arthur still fought.

One

He bent his legs slightly.

Two

He jumped. He soared through the air. He used magic to slow his descent.

Three

And Merlin watch as Arthur dived to the side of the Comedor and threw the sword into the air hilt first.

Merlin used magic once more to make the sword come to him. But this stopped his previous spell and he was once more hurtling towards the ground. Grabbing the sword he raised it and once he was close to the Comedor, he swung it downwards.

Merlin felt the sickening sounds of the sword cutting through sinew and even bone. Then he fell to the ground alongside the Maxia Comedor's severed head, landing on his side.

And the Comedor's body fell as well and Merlin painfully stood and saw Arthur running towards him and he said to his anxious friend, "You killed it. Congratulations."

Then he collapsed into nothingness.

_**How good was The Coming of Arthur Part Two! I loved it! Though it was sad to hear that Merlin wouldn't be coming back until the end of 2011 or the beginning of 2012. I can't wait to see what Camelot will be like with all the knights! And I want to see more Merlin and Gwaine interaction. It's so good to see Merlin with a really loyal friend. I know Arthur's loyal also, don't get me wrong I love the Bromance, but with Gwaine…he's just so much fun! Can't wait to see what Uther makes of him. **_

_**Anyway, sorry for the delay, my mother stole my computer **_it's not your computer _**it's as good as! And I'm currently in the process of changing rooms. But the story is almost over and unless I come up with something there will not be a sequel. Though I have a few more Merlin idea's including something that is beginning to piece itself together in my head, the first story to go up is going to be a Harry Potter one. So if you like HP than Author Alert or something because I've been planning this one for months, literally. So now I must retire for it is 9:15pm right now and I'm tired. **_

_**But before I go, two things.**_

_**Reviews are always much appreciated. They brighten my day, particularly when my best friend helps organise a movie day with my other friends and doesn't invite me. **_

_**2- Who is you're favourite Knight. Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival or Sir Gwaine. **_

_**Personally, I love Gwaine. **_


	8. Confessions

Upon waking Merlin saw Gaius who was snoring next to him, his head on the desk. Merlin tried to sit up but bit back a moan when he felt it pull at his ribs. When he did this Gaius woke and immediately started checking his pupils and such.

"Gaius, I'm fine," he said.

"No you are not fine," said Gaius, "You have three broken ribs, three large cuts on your chest from where the Comedor got you which I had to stitch together and a concussion."

"Huh. Not as bad as I thought it was-"

"You have to speak to Arthur."

There was a pause.

"About what?"

"You know what. He's been in a right state. Everyone's congratulating him on killing the Comedor and he's trying to act modest because he knows you killed it and are only letting him take the credit. He's trying to act like he's not worried but we can all tell he is. You need to talk to him."

Merlin thought for a moment. A lot had happened in the last week or so.

Gaius stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get Arthur."

"Wow. You really want me to talk to him don't you."

"That too. But I promised him I'd get him once you regained consciousness," said Gaius, beginning to walk out.

"Wait! How long have I been out?" he called out.

"Two days."

And he left the room.

Arthur braced himself outside the door. Gaius had come to get him mere minutes ago to tell him that Merlin was awake.

He took a deep breath and walked in.

Merlin was indeed awake. He looked a right mess, with all the bandages and was very pale. He looked much like he did when he was poisoned.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Arthur.

"So…" said Merlin awkwardly.

There was a silence after that, which Arthur broke as a question burst forth from his lips.

"Did you really do all those things?"

"All what things?" he asked frowning.

"Gaius told me all the times you've saved my life," he told him.

"He did?"

"Well, up until the questing beast anyway," amended Arthur.

There was another silence, this one as awkward as the first.

"Yes. Yes I did do all those things. But I've done a lot more than just save your life. I'm ashamed to say that some of my actions have caused more harm than good," said Merlin quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

Merlin took a deep breath and said, "I helped the Lady Morgana."

"Huh?"

Merlin closed his eyes and bowed his head, then said, "Morgana has magic."

"What!"

"Yes. It was her that caused the fire in her room that time," he looked up, "I was foolish Arthur. Rather than tell her that I was also magic, I showed her where to find the Druids."

Arthur was puzzled. It must have shown on his face too because Merlin then said, "She's tried to kill the King many times."

"What! Morgana? But then…if she really has tried…then that means she's a traitor and…wait hang on! By 'she's tried to kill the King many times' do you mean _you've_ stopped her?"

"I'm astonished Arthur. You just found out that your surrogate sister is an evil sorcerer and you're more surprised to find out that I've saved your fathers life."

"Well…It's just that, if the King was to die-"

"If the King was to die at magic's hand you would be as bad as your father," said Merlin bluntly.

This greatly surprised Arthur. Not what he said, no, but the tone in which he said it.

Then Merlin spoke again, "Do not mistake the fact that I've saved his life for loyalty. I am not loyal to Uther, I'm loyal to you. You are, of course, loyal to your father, so by extension…"

There was another awkward silence.

"You're father would have me killed," said Merlin, softly.

Arthur thought about this for a moment. Here was Merlin saying that the only reason his father was still alive was because Merlin didn't want him to be the same as his father. Could he trust him? And then he realized that he had decided to trust him the moment he thrown him his sword in the battle with the Comedor.

"I'm not my father. I won't kill you," he said.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," said Merlin.

"What? Why?"

"There are things you don't know yet."

"Like what."

Pause.

"Do you remember when everyone in Camelot was asleep?"

"Yes."

"Morgana was the source of the sleep."

"That…makes sense."

"I poisoned her."

"…"

"I had to," said Merlin.

"I…understand Merlin. Why do I get the feeling that that's not what you're talking about though?" said Arthur.

"To get the information to stop the sleep on Camelot, I talked to the Great Dragon-"

"Gaius already told me that you talked to the Great Dragon."

"I had to promise on my mothers life to set him free."

"…You what!"

Merlin merely hung his head.

"You- you- _you_!"

"Me," he said.

"Do you have _any _idea the amount of lives lost because of you're actions? People _died _Merlin!" he shouted.

"I know."

And it was said with such remorse, with such so much guilt in his voice, that Arthur was silenced.

He realized that Merlin knew, really _knew_ what was lost because of his actions.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"Who died?"

Realizing what he meant, Merlin said, "Balinor."

"_Balinor_?"

"He was my father."

"What? But…oh…_Mer_lin…I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's alright. But anyway…because I was his son, when he died, the powers of the Dragon Lord passed down to me."

"Wait," said Arthur, "you're a Dragon Lord! But…I didn't kill the dragon did I?"

Arthur saw the corners of Merlins lips twitch, "No, you didn't."

"You killed the Great Dragon."

"Well…no…"

"Well who did then?"

"I didn't kill him…I let him live."

"What?"

"I showed him mercy. Look, even if he wanted to attack Camelot again, he couldn't. I've ordered him not to."

"Merlin-"

"I'm not going to apologise."

Arthur looked at Merlin in the eyes. He really wasn't going to apologize for his actions.

"Okay."

"Okay?" said Merlin, taken aback.

"Yeah. Okay."

"_Merlin_! Where _are _we going?"

"Just a little farther!" Merlin called back.

"You know Gaius said you won't supposed to strain yourself!"

"I know! Trust me!"

It had been nearly two weeks since the Comedor. There had already been a feast in honour of Arthur for defeating the Comedor, where Uther made a long winded speech about how Arthur had truly proved himself to be worthy of the throne…Merlin thought he'd said that after he'd 'defeated' the Great Dragon too.

They came upon a clearing and Merlin walked to the middle.

And before Arthur could say anything he roared the ancient magical words to the sky, making Arthur jump.

"Woah! What did you just do?" he asked.

"You'll see," was all he said.

Already in the distance he could hear the great flapping of wings. He watched as Kilgarrah came into view. He looked over Arthur to see his mouth open in shock.

As Kilgarrah landed he said, "Well, well, well. So the young Pendragon knows."

"I thought you'd like to know," said Merlin.

"You thought correct, young Warlock. But you needn't of brought the Prince along with you."

Merlin shrugged and said, "I also thought you should meet."

"And now so we have," he said.

"Arthur, this is Kilgarrah," said Merlin.

"Hey," he said faintly.

The Great Dragon merely smirked.

"I must warn you Merlin, the witch, Morgana is getting bolder and bolder in her moves to kill the King. We both know she must not succeed," he said.

"I know."

They looked at each other for a moment and then Kilgarrah said, "Oh…fine! Get on."

"Yes!" said Merlin and he dragged a still slightly shocked Arthur over to him.

"Get up," said Merlin.

"What? Merlin, I'm not _getting on_!" said Arthur.

"Not scared are you?" teased Merlin.

Arthur looked at Merlin, who was waiting patiently.

"Fine!" he said and awkwardly he climbed on.

Merlin however stayed on the ground.

"What, aren't you getting on too?" asked Arthur worriedly.

"Nope."

And he watched as Kilgarrah took off and he heard the distant cries of both fear and exhilaration as Arthur flew through the sky.

Gosh that was a longer chapter than I normally do! I hope I did alright. This is the first multi chapter fic I've ever seen through to the end, you know. Yeah, you understood correct, that's it. No more chapters. The Story is done. I would like to sincerely thank all the people who reviewed, alert-ed and favourite-ed. I truly appreciate it. I'm also very sorry if I spelt Kilgarrah wrong. I hope I didn't. I'd also like to say that if anyone is planning any holidays in south-east Queensland Australia, I recommend going to the Handmade Expo which is held once every month (except January) on the Ipswich Turf Club in Bundamba, it really is awesome, and if you see a choir walking around singing, I'm the older one with red hair! But the chances of anyone reading this and thinking, 'Hey I'm going on holiday out that way! Let's go!' is slim, I know. I mean who would want to holiday out here? It's an hour to any beach and Ipswich is a hole. But it was just on my mind.

_**And before I say goodbye to writing in the Merlin fandom for a while, I'd just like to say how awesome you guys are, and that EVERYONE (even those who didn't review, but took the time to read my Authors notes) deserve the BIGGEST choc-chip cookie in the WORLD! If any of you like Harry Potter than check out my next fic 'The Marauders Come to Rosewood' here's the blurb. **_

'When the Marauders step in the grate to go to Australian school Rosewood High for a year, they never imagined that it would be the year 2010!'

Basically the Marauders find themselves in the year 2010 in an Australian school. It's set to be big and HAS A PLOT PEOPLES! Co-written by my friend Siobhan who gave me ideas. It's funny too, so even if you don't live in Australia it's still fun to read.

So for the last time in a while in this fandom- REVIEW! I want to know what you thought! Come on people! We are the generation who created Facebook! Giving our opinions is what we do BEST!


End file.
